Over the years, there have been a wide variety of different products for binding inserts within a binder. These products have taken on various different forms depending upon the particular application and the materials to be bound as inserts. By way of example, there have been planning calendars, appointment books, photo albums, and notebooks.
As will be appreciated, the binders in question are similar in that they all serve to bind an insert. The insert may typically comprise some form of paper product and, in many instances, the paper product may have holes punched in a preselected arrangement and spacing. While useful for their intended purpose, the binders that have existed are not capable of being truly personalized.
In any effort to personalize binders, it is important that the binder remain fully capable of performing its intended function. It is also highly desirable for marketing purposes that the binder have certain specific characteristics which render it immediately recognizable to consumers while at the same time making it possible for the consumer to personalize a binder system by essentially creating a unique binder. Until the present invention, there has been no truly personal binder system capable of such "creative personalization."
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.